Once Upon a Disney
by writingxonxwalls
Summary: Draco/Hermione drabbles based off of Disney quotes. DM/HG with some BZ/GW.
1. Drabble 1

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble One

In Which Flowers are Discussed

.

Draco saw this as a unique opportunity to spill the news to everyone. Hermione and he had been trying to come up with a subtle way to get the knowledge across to everyone that they were together. (Contrary to popular belief, Draco was the first to bring it up, willing to tell his friends anything and everything about them if it gave Hermione an excuse to get that disgusting Seamus to stop salivating over her during dinner).

So when Draco, with his sidekick Blaise Zabini, sat down at the Gryffindor table, quickly filled plates with food, and began to eat with such vigor that they could have challenged the skill of Ron or Harry any day, Hermione was only mildly surprised, and continued to have a pleasant conversation with Ginny, while her boyfriend sat next to her, inhaling his food.

Draco interrupted their intense debate about their uniforms, though, "Why do girls eat so little?"

"I agree, why? It isn't like you witches aren't dainty enough, or whatever it is you girls like to be called." Blaise smirked and nudged the Weasley, "Isn't that right you little red flower?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the poor attempt at flirtation, while, not unnoticed by Zabini, Ginerva blushed and the color of her face rivaled the red of her hair.

"Blaise," Hermione softly smirked, "Really, a flower? That's the best you could come up with?"

Leaning back with his hands behind his head, the boy in question laughed heartily and shot a wink at the redhead, "I like flowers. I like'em _a lot_."

Ginny was positively crimson, "_He_ _can call me a flower if he wants too. I don't mind._"

Hermione definitely did not find this exchange as romantic as her best mate did. In fact, she felt like she was going to vomit all over her brand new jumper, courtesy of Ron's mum. So she leaned against Draco, put her head in the crook of his neck, and whispered against his surprisingly warm, alabaster skin, "Unbelievable."

Draco chuckled and pulled his girlfriend closer to him on the bench.

"MERLIN, EVERYBODY LOOK! HERMIONE AND DRACO ARE TOGETHER!"

As their best friends continued their flirting, the Slytherin Prince placed a small butterfly kiss on the tip of the Gryffindor Lioness's nose while they vaguely heard Lavender spreading the news around making sure everyone knew, "Mission accomplished."

.

**A/n.**

**Quote Used: **"He can call me a flower if he wants too. I don't mind." – Bambi

So, the beginning of my new collection, here it is. Somehow, I pictured Blaise as the corny type of smooth talker, and the quote was just there waiting to be used, so here it is. Hope it wasn't too bad, hahah :D

This is going to be very similar to my other collection, To Be of the Firsts: non-connecting drabbles and updated ASAP after 5 reviews.

Hope you like this, and welcome to the world of Disney! :D (Get it, because that's there slogan? Haha? Oh forget it ;D)

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	2. Drabble 2

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 2

Dressing in Drag and the Hula

.

Draco Malfoy believed that he had a problem, and his best mate, Blaise Zabini was just the person to help him out.

"Drake, you can't be serious."

"Aw, please, Zabini, you know how much I fancy her!"

"So you fancy the Gryffindor know-it-all extrodinare, so what?"

"_So_, you can help me!"

"_What do you want me to do?"_ He sighed, obviously annoyed, "_Dress in drag and do the hula?_"

Draco cringed at the mere idea that Blaise had suggested, "Actually, since you are going out with her best friend, I thought you could maybe hint at something."

For once, the Italian blushed slightly at his words, "Oh. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks… are you sure you're not into boys, mate?"

"Yes, Draco, I'm quite sure."

.

**A/n.**

**Quote: **"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" – Lion King

Another drabble after I got my five reviews, as promised. :D I'm glad that the first drabble in this collection was received with such enthusiasm!

Thanks so much to: **odi101, Thu, Hermione'sBFF454, ForeverDancer, blossomgirl94, Razzelle Dazzle, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, hollaure1, WARPED KAWAII, closeted94 **

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	3. Drabble 3

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 3

Flying

.

She never did like flying.

"Take me down right now, this isn't funny Draco!"

"But Hermione, _I've never felt so alive!_"

"_Good, because I'm going to kill you!_"

Draco Malfoy smiled as he quickly swooped down, causing his girlfriend to shriek and tighten her grip around his waist. Merlin, he loved feeling needed by the girl who knew everything, "You secretly love it."

Briefly, Hermione lifted her horrified expression up from where it was buried in his flying robes, "Are you **serious**?"

"You know you love holding me close."

He did a loop in the air.

"Do that again, Draco, and I'm going to vomit."

.

**A/n.**

**Quote: **"I've never felt so alive!"

"Good, because I'm going to kill you!" – Tarzan

Three updates in one day (even without my minimum of 5 reviews)? Because I can (: I know it's short, but hey, it's a drabble isn't it?

Thanks so much to: **Horsewoman626, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, Hermione'sBFF454, iceskateluvr, Hopeless4NonExistentLove **

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	4. Drabble 4

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 4

In Which Marriage is Discussed

.

Ginny's eyes were livid, "Excuse me? _What _did you say, Zabini?"

He sneered, "I said, Little Red, that you were taking our wedding to an extreme, and that it isn't that big of a deal."

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy cringed at his mistake, and slowly tried to slink away from this attention-getting fight. "Really, you think that this wedding _isn't that big of a deal_? You think that this is just a big joke?"

Blaise had finally figured out his mistake, and he was trying desperately to fit a word into Ginny's rant, but he failed miserably. "Hmm, is that it? Well, listen here, you bloody git, if that's how you feel about me, then the wedding is OFF."

The redhead slid her arm into Hermione's and started pulling her away, "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to be staying at the Malfoys so I don't have to be in your proximity, _Blaise Zabini_."

Draco chuckled slightly. This had been almost the same exact thing that happened with Hermione and himself during the last months of their engagement. It was all talk, no action, he remembered.

"_She_ _certainly has a mind of her own_."

"_I_ _hate that in a woman_," Blaise sneered.

Draco smiled, knowingly, "But you love her."

"Yeah, I kind of do."

.

**A/n.**

With the wonderful idea by **NelStar7**, I am going to _italicize _the quote that I used, and have you, the reviewers, guess which movie it comes from! Isn't that a good idea? I thought it was. In the next drabble, I'll reveal where the previous drabbles quote was from. So, in drabble 5, I'll tell you about the quote in drabble 4. Yay; Test your knowledge of the wonderful world of Disney!

Thanks so much to: **TheOneAndOnliiBethii, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, jessirose85, Hermione'sBFF454, NelStar7, TwILIgHt-Lover24, fallingstar93, sinsrfun10, Dracosluva4eva **

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	5. Drabble 5

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble Five

In Which Dreams are Discussed

.

Harry held him in a tight restraint while Ron had delivered the first punch to Draco's face. The desired effect, though, was not present. In fact, it elicited quite the opposite; as trickles of dark red liquid ran from his nose and eyebrows, Draco closed his black eye, smiled, and chuckled.

The two Gryffindors openly gaped at the Slytherin. Here they were, the supposedly two honorable ones in this fight, and the ferret was _laughing_. Grabbing his collar, the redhead seized the now weakened Slytherin seeker up to his eye level, "You think this is funny, do you? You're such a bastard; do you think this is a joke? Why are you going out with her in the first place?"

Intense grey eyes looked up at on of his girlfriend best friends and spit out, "I pity you."

Harry pushed Malfoy a bit in the shoulder, "You didn't answer his question, and we both know you're not good for Hermione."

There was silence, and smug looks from two of the boys.

"_Haven't you ever had a dream?_" Draco looked up at them sadly, "_Something you wanted so bad that you would do anything for?_"

Confused by question, they answered him, honestly, "Yes…"

Slowly, he got up and wiped some blood from his mouth, "Well, Hermione's my dream, and I'll do anything for her, _bastards_."

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 4: **"She certainly has a mind of her own."

"Yeah, and I hate that in a woman." – Anastasia 

(Sadly, it was brought to my attention that it wasn't a Disney movie. Oh well… I tried, haha! This one I used for this drabble I'm positive is a Disney movie :D )

A darker-ish side of Ron and Harry, who knew they actually had the guts to beat him up? Shame, shame on those two. I'm disappointed in them.

Thanks so much to: **blossomgirl94, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, NelStar7, Coipje, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, Hermione'sBFF454, iceskateluvr, twilight's-red-moon, fallingstar93, MercyMusicLove, DCoD**

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	6. Drabble 6

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 6

In Which Diagrams Are Made

.

"But, Hermione," Ginny Weasley whined to her best friend, "I just don't understand!"

Very tempted to scream into a pillow, Hermione Granger gave an exasperated look at her best friend, "What is there to understand? I've told you plain and simple what those Slytherin boys' tricks are; isn't that what you asked me?"

Ginny reddened, "Well, yeah, I mean, I don't want to get cheated on by Blaise or anything! And you live with Malfoy… I just thought you could clue me in on how they think."

Hermione sighed dramatically. She had already talked for thirty minutes straight, trying to explain Draco's weird habits when he brings girls into the common, quite disgusting really. "Maybe, Ginny, you're a visual person. Let's make a diagram."

She looked somewhat interested and perked up a bit, "A diagram?"

"A diagram," The Head Girl transfigured two pillows that were on her couch into a chalkboard and a piece of chalk.

After taking another ten minutes to draw some stick figures, she tried showing examples of the Slytherins' most common behaviors. The Weasley had finally understood what Hermione had been trying to tell her, and for that she was grateful.

"And this," She pointed to a stick figure, "is Draco or Blaise, doing that thing he does when he's just so bloody nice and perfect and you can't help but to fall in love with him."

As if Hermione didn't notice what she had said, in fact, it probably hadn't sunk in that she had spilled her secret, the Head Girl stared at the picture longingly with a somewhat soft smile.

Ginny smirked and coughed lightly, "_Shall I, ahem, leave you and the blackboard alone for a moment_?"

"Of course not, Ginny, don't be silly." And with that, Hermione Granger was snapped out of her romantic daze, acting as if nothing had happened at all.

But Ginny knew better, and Merlin knows, that Ginny couldn't keep a secret.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 5: **"Have you ever had a dream? Something you wanted so bad you'd do anything for?" – Hercules

Did that make sense? Kind of far-fetched plot line for this drabble, in my opinion… what did you think?

Thanks so much to: **LEMONSKY4,** **Herminone'sBFF454, TwILIgHt-Lover24, fallingstar93, jessirose85, iceskateluvr, MercyMusicLove, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, blossomgirl94 **

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	7. Drabble 7

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 7

In Which Rumors are Spread

.

Hermione Granger couldn't believe that her best friend had spread an absolutely false rumor about her! Honestly, what did Ginny know anyway, just because she had said something she didn't mean to (not subconsciously, Hermione tried to reason with herself, more like a slip of the tongue. After all, she was discussing Ginny's love for Blaise, so it was only a matter of time before she got confused said Draco instead).

Either way, it wasn't Ginerva Weasley's place to be telling Lavender to spread things, whether they were true or not.

But when she had confronted her friend about it, she had so casually said that it was for her own good, and that one day, when Draco turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened to her, she would come crawling back to thank her dear friend.

In a very un-lady-like manner, Hermione had snorted and left before she said or did anything rash that she would surely regret later.

On her way to the Heads' Common, though, she remembered one very, crucially important detail that she had overlooked until that moment. The thought made her stop dead in her tracks. Draco Malfoy was her fellow head, which meant that he lived in the Heads' Common, which meant that no matter what she did to avoid him; it just simply couldn't be done.

She almost threw up right there.

But the brave Gryffindor Lioness that she was, continued up the stairs towards the portrait. After mentally debating with herself for a good couple of minutes, she whispered the password and took a small step inside.

The Head Girl called out nervously, "_Hello,_ _out there! Oh, I hope nobody answers._"

"What was that, Granger? You need to stop mumbling."

Bloody hell. He was there on the couch. Maybe he didn't hear –

"So, I heard this funny rumor."

That's when the babbling started. Hermione didn't quite understand how the words could be flying out of her mouth so fast. She vaguely registered that she was stumbling over her words and Draco's amused expression.

He let her talk like that for a good ten minutes, and she finally learned that she had the ability to shut up, Hermione was out of breath and looked at, hoping, no, praying that he hadn't been listening to her.

"I think we should try it out."

Hermione looked very confused, "What are you talking about?"

And Draco kissed her just to shut her up. And Hermione didn't mind.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 6: **"Should I, ahem, leave you and the chalkboard alone?" – Tarzan

This chapter is for **fallingstar93**, because she wanted to know what happened if Ginny really did spill Hermione's secret, and this is what I came up with. Hope you liked it (:

Thanks so much to: **Sharlmalfoy, jessirose85, Angel 737, blossomgirl94, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, iceskateluvr, SilverSerpent122, DCoD, Hermione'sBFF454, LEMONSKY4, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, Yune-o, fallingstar93, Lauren **

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	8. Drabble 8

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 8

In Which Dumbledore Gets Involved

.

"But, Professor, this is just absurd!"

Albus Dumbledore smiled a bit wider and the strange glint in his eyes sparkled brighter, "Actually, Professor Snape, this behavior is quite normal."

Snape would've, if it was indeed possible, paled a bit and gestured to two of the most stubborn, headstrong students he had ever had, "But I mean, _look_ at them!"

And Dumbledore did indeed look. He saw two almost adults sitting in two very separated chairs. He saw the blond, somewhat over-confident boy smirk at the blushing, obviously embarrassed brunette. He saw love.

Turning back to the obviously disgusted Potions professor, Albus smiled, "Lemon drop?"

Snape's eyes were ready to pop out of his sockets, "No! I do _not_ want a lemon drop!"

Dumbledore smiled, "Oh come now, Severus, _nearly everybody gets twitterpatted in the springtime… You begin to get weak in the knees. You're head's in a whirl, and then you feel light as a feather, and before you know it, you're walking on air. And then you know what? You're knocked for a loop, and you completely lose your head!_"

Severus Snape looked at the Headmaster, a blank expression painted on his very pale face.

"Hermione, Draco, you are free to leave," Albus beamed, "Lemon drop on your way out?"

The students shook their heads, and tried to high-tail it out of that office, before their Potions professor could catch up with them. Unfortunately, they were not fast enough.

Pointing a stern finger and making his nastiest, most intimidating face, he sneered, "No more fornicating in my class!"

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 7: **"Hello, out there! Oh, I hope nobody answers." – The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh

Teehehe, I'm rather attached to this one… even though it has no real plot. Oh well! :D

Thanks so much to: **fallingstar93, TwILIgHt-Lover24, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, Lily Rae, MercyMusicLove, jessirose85, spikeecat, LEMONSKY4, Hermione'sBFF454, iceskateluvr, closeted94, blossomgirl94, CrossEyedWriter**

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	9. Drabble 9

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 9

In Which Hermione Handles Her Roommates

.

Sometimes, Hermione Granger really did hate having to share a room with the biggest gossips in her grade.

"Come on, Hermione, you're in _love_," Padma Patil insisted.

Her sister, Parvati, sighed, "Tell us all about it."

Then, she had an idea. "_Well, we walk together, and talk together, and just before we say goodbye,_" Hermione paused for dramatic affect, wanting to keep a hold of her audience, "_He takes me in his arms … and then I wake up._"

Lavender groaned, "Oh, come on, Hermione, you can't be serious-"

"_Yes,_" She interrupted, opening up her book again, "_It's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true, and I've seen him so many times._"

All the girls in the shared dormitory sighed in contentment and decided to let Hermione finish her book in peace, for they were quite happy with her sweet, charming words of love for her mysterious dream boy.

Little did they know that Hermione's biggest secret was the one she kept from her roommates. It was those very same sweet, endearing words that those girls so enjoyed listening to were the same words she kept for the somewhat arrogant, but charming, Slytherin Prince.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 8: **"Nearly everybody gets twitterpatted in the springtime… You begin to get weak in the knees. You're head's in a whirl, and then you feel light as a feather, and before you know it, you're walking on air. And then you know what? You're knocked for a loop, and you completely lose your head!" – Bambi

Teehehe, favorite Disney movie growing up, right here. I'm quite fond of this drabble myself… even if the end is somewhat sketchy, haha :D

Thanks so much to: **TheOneAndOnliiBethii, blossomgirl94, quik-wit, Sharlmalfoy, iceskateluvr, LEMONSKY4 **

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	10. Drabble 10

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 10

In Which the War Takes Toil

.

They never thought the war would get so bad that it would separate families. They thought that Dumbledore would help Harry defeat Voldemort straight out of Hogwarts, if not sooner.

But that was definitely not what had happened. Actually, exactly the opposite did. Dumbledore died and the Order had to go into hiding, epically the Order's spies, including one Draco Malfoy.

Of course he didn't want to leave; he was actually quite adamant upon staying, but the rest of the Order would have nothing of it. Draco was to be shipped at one safe house, while the rest of his family, another. They had, in consolation, had Zabini go to the same location with Draco, but even his best friend was being separated from his wife. For safety, they had insisted.

"_You've gotta _swear _that she'll be safe from any harm._" Draco threatened Harry and Ron. Naturally, they had agreed, but that didn't comfort him in the slightest; he wanted to be there with her, protecting her.

The night before he was going to be apparated away, Draco slowly walked up and down the halls of number twelve Grimmauld Place. It seemed cold; the closed doors couldn't hide the depressing state everyone was in.

When he had stepped back into his room, he watched as his wife put his month-old boy in his cradle, quietly humming the lullaby she would sing to Draco when he got a nightmare. Ace quickly fell asleep.

More than anything, he didn't want to leave Hermione. He didn't want to leave Ace. Draco didn't know how long it would be till they could see each other again; it could be a month or a couple of years. He knew he would miss a lot of moments. He would be absent when Hermione needed help with her son; hell, he would miss his son growing up.

Softly kissing her on the forehead, Draco let down his cold demeanor and held her close, "Never forget that I love you, Hermione. Never let Ace forget."

Hermione didn't even try to hold back her tears, "Never, Draco, never."

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 9: **"Well, we walk together, and talk together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then… I wake up. Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, its sure to come true, and I've seen him so many times." – Sleeping Beauty

**Ace**, boy's Latin name meaning unity. I thought this one was really sad, and I don't normally do angst-y types of things, but I do like it. Hopefully you still enjoyed it even though it wasn't happy fluff. (:

Thanks so much to: **Sharlmalfoy, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, quik-wit, iceskateluvr, LEMONSKY4, Black Raven Midnight, DCoD, fallingstar93, MercyMusicLove, Hermione'sBFF454, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, lauredilian **

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	11. Drabble 11

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 11

In Which Draco Gets Past Her Friends

.

She was beyond angry, in fact, at this moment, the girls in her dorm would confirm that she indeed loathed her best friends. It was a civil war in the Gryffindor common, as the romantic-minded girls took Hermione's side, while, what the girls called them, the simple-minded boys obviously took Harry and Ron's.

It was to be expected, Hermione knew. It wasn't as if she thought that her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, would've just been accepted without a second thought, but she did think that the two people she called friends wouldn't stop and listen to what she had to say.

So when she didn't want to hear their lame excuses anymore, she sent a final hex their way, and stormed up the stairs to her dormitory, while most of the Gryffindor girls followed her. They would show those boys what it really meant to be girl-deprived.

Hermione sat on her bed, comforted by multiple girls in her year, and was determined not to cry. She knew that she could find a way to see Draco, but it hurt her that Ron and Harry would try their hardest stop any sort of contact between the two.

Ginny had been in the middle of her I-hate-my-brother rant, and Hermione had been tuning her out, wistfully looking outside into the snow, when the back end of a broom lightly brushed across the glass, and was followed by three quick knocks and the sight of a pair of intense grey eyes.

Quickly, she helped him inside and took his broom from his hands, fussing over him like he would disappear without her attention, "How did you get past those Gryffindor boys, Draco? Oh, you're so stupid sometimes; I sent you an owl telling you I would get away and meet you –"

The platinum blond just laughed and shook his shaggy hair away from his face, "Aw, love, you know you love it when I let your friends think they've won."

Her roommates giggled at their bookworm's very attractive boyfriend.

Hermione had scrunched her nose, but any suggestion that she was upset was contradicted with the smile the played across her face, "And what are you going to do, now that you're here, Mr. Malfoy?"

"_Well, usually the brave hero gives the fair lady a kiss._"

There was a resounding contented sigh and a collective aw across the room.

"I'm glad," Draco whispered in his girlfriend's ear after he was sure he had kissed her properly, "That your roommates approve."

"Don't ruin the moment, Draco."

But she was grinning.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 10: **"You've gotta _swear _she'll be safe from any harm." – Hercules

Shame on Harry and Ron… again. I swear, I have nothing against them! Haha :D

Thanks so much to: **jessierose85, Sharlmalfoy, LEMONSKY4, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, iceskaterluvr, blossomgirl94, Lily Rae, closeted94, AllMightyPen, l3lueclipse **

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	12. Drabble 12

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 12

In Which Narcissa Gets Involved

.

Narcissa Malfoy was thrilled. No, she was overjoyed. She didn't care that her stubborn husband didn't want anything to do with his girlfriend, but for once, she was going to stand out from behind him and take pride in her son. After all, Draco had snagged the smartest witch of his year, and possibly her generation, for his girlfriend.

The Malfoy matriarch had been practically giddy all day, excited for Hermione's visit the Manor. Everything was in pristine condition, the house elves were happily, after all they were meeting the famous inventor of SPEW, cooking the dinner that she had hoped Hermione would stay for, and she had hand-picked her favorite books, including Hogwarts: A History, that she had strategically placed around the house so Hermione would feel she could relate to the Malfoys. Everything was perfect.

They had arrived later that afternoon, and after giving a tour of the Manor, she was sure that this was the perfect boy. What did her husband know, with that silly Astoria Greengrass.

Mrs. Malfoy gushed all over the girl, "Oh, Hermione, _would you like to stay for dinner?_"

"Mother," Draco said, warningly.

But there was no stopping her, "_Would you like to stay forever?_"

Hermione soon-to-be-Malfoy smiled, "Let's stick with dinner… for now."

Narcissa was beaming, "That's my girl!"

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 11: **"Well, usually, the brave hero gives the fair lady a kiss." – Robin Hood

Yay, another one! I've always liked a nice Narcissa… (:

Thanks so much to: **Sharlmalfoy, LEMONSKY4, Lilly Rae, moonqueen, iceskateluvr, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, dancinequestrain **

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	13. Drabble 13

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 13

In Which

.

"Come on, Hermione."

"Draco…"

"_Please. He's my friend! And he's the only one I've got_."

"You know I love Blaise too, but really, is this necessary?"

"YOU LOVE BLAISE?"

"As a friend, love, as a friend."

"Oh, but could you **please **do him a favor? This is all he wants for his birthday…"

"If he wanted Ginny to be his girlfriend, he should just ask her! We both know that she would yes; they have been seeing each other a lot more lately–"

"But that's not the point–"

"Don't whine, Draco."

"I'm sorry, but I really do love you."

"Aw, Drake, don't do that–"

"I love you so much; I'd do anything for you."

"You know I can never hold up an argument when you say that–"

"And, you know what; it doesn't matter if you don't want to do the favor, because I love you."

"Fine."

"What was that, love?"

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Really, oh Merlin, Blaise will really owe you one. I lov–"

"Save it, lover boy."

"Love you, too."

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 12: **"Would you like to stay for dinner? Would you like to stay forever?" – Mulan

Thanks so much to: **jessierose85, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, Sharlmalfoy, Lily Rae, Black Raven Midnight, DCoD, blossomgirl94, ILYthnksvm, Hermione'sBFF454, closeted94, fallingstar93, Hermone-Loves-Ron16311**

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	14. Drabble 14

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 14

In Which Ginny Gives Advice

.

Before he found himself falling in love with Hermione, Draco Malfoy would have never, ever asked for love advice. He would have scoffed at the thought of asking the Weasley girl for help, but then, there he was.

He wanted a more secretive place to meet, after all the Slytherin Prince didn't need help charming his heart's desire; he only needed a few pointers, but his best friend's bloody girlfriend told him it was out in the open or nothing.

And that's what he was doing, wrapped up in his warmest emerald green coat, sitting on a very cold bench in Hogwarts' courtyard. His pale skin and very fair hair was not out of place in the snowy atmosphere.

But when the fire-y redhead, skipped into the scene, she stood out like a sore thumb. Draco stood up and looked around quite nervously; there was no way this was going to be done discreetly.

Ginerva Weasley smiled at her best friend's boyfriend and practically yelled, "Let's cut to the chase, here, Draco. I don't want to be here all day. _How does she know…_"

And as discreet was thrown out the window, Draco tried to calm the spasmodic girl, "_Aw, no, no, no._"

But with a glint in her eye, Ginny only kicked up her volume a notch, "_You love her? How does she know…_"

"Little Red, _people are looking._"

"_She's yours?_" Ginny sing-songed.

"_Don't sing. It's OK, you know. Let's just walk. Can we walk?_"

Ginny looked at him expectantly, "_Well does she?_"

"_Yeah._" Draco was sure people were staring now.

"Have you told her?"

Draco shook his head; Merlin, Hermione was going to hear about this.

"No? Then how does she know?"

"She just does."

"Go tell her, Draco."

He snorted, "That's your advice?"

But as his Slytherin Prince was chuckling to himself, he didn't seem to take in the Gryffindor's solemn, very serious face. In fact, he didn't notice her at all until he had received a very hard smack across his head.

"Ouch! Abuse!"

"Go tell her, Draco."

"Yes ma'm."

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 13: ** "Please, he's my friend. And he's the only friend I've got." – Toy Story

Eh, don't like this one as much as my others, but I had to get it out of my head.

Thanks so much to: **Sharlmalfoy, Hermione'sBFF454, riceeaterxD, Pocket-93**

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	15. Drabble 15

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 15

In Which Dean Amuses Draco

.

Draco couldn't believe that her ex-boyfriend could get much stupider than this. Honestly, Dean Thomas didn't have anything against him, and really, challenging one of the top students in his year wasn't very smart when one is failing Charms class. But Draco never claimed to call Thomas smart.

So, when the buffoon challenged him to a duel, he just sat there, looking slightly bored, didn't even bother to take out his wand from inside his robe, and continued to read his book, because, in all reality, a library was a place where one was supposed to be quiet.

"_Any last words before I dispatch you?_" The Gryffindor attempted to sneer.

Slamming his book shut, he squeezed the bridge of his nose, "_You've got to be kidding me._"

"_Strange words! _Stupef–"

"Mr. Thomas!" Madam Pince roared, "You put that wand down right this instant; I will not have for reckless wand waving in my library!"

As Draco watched with amusement as Thomas was drug out of sight by his ear, he opened his book back up, began to read again, and whispered to himself, "I always win, Thomas. Ask Ron and Harry."

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 14: ** "How does she know…" – "Aw, no, no, no." – "You love her? How does she know…" – "People are looking." – "She's yours?" – "Don't sing. It's OK, you know. Let's just walk. Can we walk?" – "Well does she?" – "Yeah" – Enchanted

Actually, I'm quite content with this one (:

Thanks so much to: **fallingstar93, odi101, MercyMusicLove, Sharlmalfoy, closeted94, broadwaychick07, Black Raven Midnight, Hermone-Loves-Ron16311, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, quik-wit **

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	16. Drabble 16

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 16

In Which the Girls Win

.

They had been girl-deprived for two whole weeks.

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy had been absolutely cut off from their girlfriends, all because of one, stupid, night, in which they had forgotten a date… a very important date. In fact, it even might have been a date that Hermione and Ginny had _specifically _asked them to be sure that they would attend.

And the Slytherins had forgotten.

They decided it was time to grovel.

.

Draco didn't find it fair that Ginny had forgiven Zabini three days ago and Hermione still wouldn't give him the time of day. While that snake of a best friend of his was out snogging his girlfriend, he, the Slytherin _Prince_, was stuck in his dormitory, scheming of ways to get his girlfriend back. None of which were successful.

It wasn't until he had punched the living daylights out of Seamus (who, bloody hell, had his arm around _his _girlfriend), did she even acknowledge his existence.

That of which Draco was very grateful. If someone were to have asked him, he would've said that he begged and pleaded, hell, he even got on the floor, for nearly ten minutes or so, before she finally relented and accepted his apology.

And if anything he had learned that day, it was this: _ladies don't start fights, but they sure can finish them_.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 15: ** "Any last words before I dispatch you?" – "You've got to be kidding me." – "Strange words!" – Enchanted

Yay! Happy Holidays, guys! (:

Thanks so much to: **quik-wit, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, Black Raven Midnight, Sharlmalfoy, LEMONSKY4, TwILIgHt-Lover24, tinkerbell4eva, DCoD, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, Hermione'sBFF454, Pocket-93, fallingstar93 **

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	17. Drabble 17

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 17

In Which Snowballs Are Fired

.

Hogwarts castle always looked it's prettiest with fresh-laden snow and a soft winter breeze. And whenever there was snow, the students of the school went crazy; arrangements of magical snowball fights and sledding races were set up and almost everyone spent their time outdoors.

And in that multitude of people that were playing in the snow, there was one Ginny Weasley, desperately trying to defend her snow fortress, while she tried to keep her eyes off her best friend and Draco Malfoy. They initially were on her team, but once they figured out that they would much rather be snogging instead of deciding the best spell to cast upon those darn snowballs, there had been much less helping Ginny, and much more snogging, much to Ginny's disdain.

She was more than a little shocked when a bright-eyed Italian dove his way into their fort, "Hey, Little Red, anything I can help you with? You seem to need the help."

Dodging another round of snowballs sent by Harry and his crew, Ginny glared, "_I'm a damsel. I'm in distress. I can handle it. Have a nice day._"

He pulled her close and gestured to their best mates, "Look at 'em; they won't stop for nothing! Just say it, Red, you need my help."

After mentally debating for a quick moment or two, Ginny relented, "Fine, Blaise Zabini. But this is a one time thing, I hope you know."

Preparing his own batch of snowballs, Blaise smirked to himself, "That's what they all say, Red. That's what they all say."

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 16: **"Ladies don't start fights, but they sure can finish them." – The Aristocats 

Very OOC Draco and Hermione, but oh well. I'm sure you'll get over it ;D hahah. I made this one kind of to fit in with the holiday spirit. I'm going to sleep soon, gotta wait for Santa! ;D I (obviously) don't think I'm going to be updating tomorrow like I usually do every day, so I'll see you guys later (in a couple of days or later maybe)!

Thanks so much to: **.You, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, Hermione'sBFF454, LEMONSKY4, alf05, ktkitty4, Alimew Fire, quik-wit, Pocket-93, Sharlmalfoy, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, Meredith ciel, TwILIgHt-Lover24, Black Raven Midnight **

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	18. Drabble 18

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 18

In Which Draco is Upset

.

Draco was beyond frustrated, "Why won't you just go on a date with me?"

The heart's desire was getting ready for another date, with a bloody Hufflepuff no less. It had been a month and a half, and she still wouldn't give him the time of day. He knew she felt it too, how cliché that was.

"_It's because I like you that I don't want to be with you!_" She sighed and turned away slightly, "_It's a complicated emotion_."

He looked at her like she had told him her animagus was a snake, "Are you serious? Bloody hell…"

There was a tentative knock on the door, followed by a, "Um, Hermione? Hermione, it's Jason…"

The Head Boy growled quite viciously. One would say that he resembled a lion instead of a snake at that moment. But, thinking quickly, he pecked a kiss on her cheek. Oh, this would be the last date she would go on without him; he could promise her that.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 17: ** "I'm a damsel. I'm in distress. I can handle it. Have a nice day." – Hercules

Kind of a prequel to my first drabble in my other collection **Fame By Quotation, **but they definitely don't have to go together – sorry that this wasn't happy and fluffy and that it was short...

Thanks so much to: **closeted94, ., light-hearted69, quik-wit, Sharlmalfoy, Hermione'sBFF454, MercyMusicLove, riceeaterxD, DCoD, blossomgirl94, Hopeless4NonExistentLove, alf05, ktkitty4, Beautiful-Dreamer434, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, fallingstar93, Black Raven Midnight **

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	19. Drabble 19

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 19

In Which Ginny and Hermione Discuss Padma and That One Guy

.

"No, she wouldn't say that to you, Ginny!"

"But she did, I swear it!"

"Really?"

"Really! I'm going to cast my worst Bat-Bogey on the Padma; wait and see, Hermione…"

"But you have to get her credit for that one time."

"Oh, that one time she did that one thing for that guy?"

"No, the other thing for that other guy."

"Oh, right. I know what you're talking about."

A very confused Blaise looked at an equally perplexed Draco, "Have you understood one word that cam e out of their mouths?"

"Not a word."

"_Girls talk too much._"

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 18: **"It's because I like you, that I don't want to be with you. It's a complicated emotion." – Finding Nemo 

Hahah, I do actually have these kinds of conversations with some of my closer friends… so yes, it does happen.

Thanks so much to: **brdwybambino94, ..Sparkle, m0vi3angel, Sharlmalfoy, DCoD, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, Confused23, alf05, Herminoe'sBFF454, LazyShadowNin, fallingstar93, Lilmissxx, LEMONSKY4, iceskaterluvr, blossomgirl94, ordinarycrayon, TheOneAndOnliiBethii**

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	20. Drabble 20

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 20

In Which She Meets Him, the Prince

.

She never thought that she would be attending a Slytherin masquerade party.

"Ginny, I don't really want to…"

"Come on, it's their Prince's birthday! No one will know you anyway; you'll be wearing a mask. Live a little, Mi."

It had been one of the best nights of her life.

"I love dancing with you," He whispered.

Without hesitation, she replied, "Me too."

It had all ended way too soon.

"_It's midnight_."

"_Yes, so it is. But why…_"

"_Goodbye._"

"_No, no, wait. You can't go now, it's only…_"

"_Oh, I must, please. Please, I must!_"

"_But why?_"

"_Well, I-I, oh, the Prince, I haven't met the Prince._"

The dejected look across his face turned into a confused one, "_The Prince? But didn't you know that…_"

"I have to go." She started to disappear in the crowd.

"What is your name?"

But she was gone.

Draco Malfoy, birthday boy and Slytherin Prince wondered when he would ever see his Princess again. He was determined to find out who she was and convince her to be his girlfriend. After all, when you meet a girl who smells like peppermint and has the loveliest brown eyes, its best you hold onto her.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 19: **"Girls talk too much." – Peter Pan

I thought it was at least a cute fluffy read, even if the cliché fairy came down and sprinkled some of her magic. Just something that popped into my head… hoped you liked the sap :D

Thanks so much to: **TheOneAndOnliiBethii, Black Raven Midnight, MercyMusicLove, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, blossomgirl94, Sharlmalfoy, DCoD, Elliot Pole, brdwybambino94, All The Pretty Horses, pinkalarmclock, LEMONSKY4, LasFay, Cwriter08, Miss-understood-Perfect, genderless-but straight, Kiaraid, fallingstar93, alf05, ktkitty4**

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	21. Drabble 21

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 21

In Which Draco Finds His Princess

.

"Come on, Drake, it's not too late." Blaise Zabini tried to comfort his best friend, even though he knew nothing could help him right not. This Malfoy wasn't getting what he wanted, and Blaise knew that couldn't be settling well with him.

"I think it's time to give up, Zabini," The blond glanced at him from his place under a tree. It was a little windy, and it looked like rain, so the two best friends thought it would be a good time for a bit of a walk by the lake, since no one would be out, "I'm never going to find my dream girl. She had slipped right through my fingers. Anyway, M_dreams are for rookies. A guy can only take so much disappointment._"

The dark haired Italian sighed, "Have you checked everywhere? Even _her _room?"

"It couldn't be her."

"Have you checked?"

"No."

"Have you checked everywhere else?"

"Yes."

"Check."

"Fine, but I'm telling you, it won't be her."

.

Sneaking into the Head Girl's room wasn't as easy as it sounds. Even with the help from Blaise, the Head Boy, he had gotten burned, shocked, and hit from multiple curses trying to keep him out before he got inside to snoop (which was very un-Malfoy-like. Malfoy's don't snoop. They investigate for the greater good, Draco liked to believe).

And he did investigate. He checked every drawer, every corner, and even under her bed. Draco wasn't surprised that he didn't find anything that would indicate anything about his Princess. He wasn't quite upset that he couldn't find anything, but more that he had let Blaise convince him into doing this; it only made the pain of rejection hurt more that he couldn't find her, and she didn't want him.

On the way out, though, he noticed a heap of clothes next to the door. He smirked and found a little enjoyment in the fact that the perfect Head Girl that she makes herself out to be could be a little messy when she wanted to be. But while is little revelation took place, he somewhat noticed the small sliver of silver. Wondering why something so beautiful and delicate would be in her dirty clothes, he pulled it out.

.

Getting back from the Gryffindor dorms, the Head Girl sighed in content as she walked into her own common, free from all the stress of drama. Sure, there was Blaise and his friends who would sometimes stop by, but they normally weren't a problem at all.

Needless to say, she was shocked silly when she found the blond sitting on her burgundy couch fiddling with something in his hands.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She started dropping her things on the ground so she could remove of the visitor, "Who let you in? Are you waiting for Blaise or something?"

Slowly, he held up the small, ornate silver masquerade mask.

She gulped, "Where did you find that?"

Slowly he walked up towards her and handed it back, "Why didn't you tell me, Princess?"

Looking down, positively embarrassed out of her skin, the brunette blinked back tears, "I don't know; I didn't thin k you wanted to know."

Then, the infamously cold, Draco Malfoy smiled, "I've been looking for you, Princess."

Then the Prince kissed his Princess for the first time.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 20: ** "It's midnight." – "Yes, so it is. But why…" – "Goodbye." – "No, no, wait. You can't go now, it's only…" – "Oh, I must, please. Please, I must!" – "But why?" – "Well, I-I, oh, the Prince, I haven't met the Prince." – "The Prince? But didn't you know that…" – Cinderella

A spin-off on my last drabble before this one. I was quite pleased with it, myself. What do you think? After this one, it will go back to normal unconnected drabbles.

Thanks so much to: **lauredilian, LEMONSKY4, Lilmissxx, lacking a better name, Kiaraid, All The Pretty Horses, ktkittty4, MercyMusicLove, Hermone'sBFF454, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, fallingstar93, riceeaterxD, Black Raven Midnight, blossomgirl94, Sharlmalfoy, DCoD, Pocket-93, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, jessirose85, Mahiwaga no Megumi, sinsrfun10, jp'slover4life**

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	22. Drabble 22

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 22

In Which Hermione Sneaks Out, Unsuccessfully

.

"This isn't a good idea, Hermione."

Desperately trying to locate her left high heel which she was she was somewhere in her shared dormitory, Hermione Granger groaned, "Not this again, Gin. We've been over this; it doesn't matter what they think. I'm going."

The youngest Weasley frowned as her friend was victorious in her search. She knew there was no way Hermione could keep this from her older brother and his best friend, and once they found out, there was bound to be trouble. "But do you really have to-"

Looking into the mirror, she adjusted her emerald green dress, "Yes, Gin. I'm sneaking out. This is Draco and my anniversary, and he's taking me to a later dinner. Nothing you can say will convince me different, and I don't even care if Harry or Ron know anymore."

Ginny opened her mouth to question her judgment, but then, knowing her best friend would just shoot her down again, she snapped her mouth shut and, as silently as she could, followed her to the portrait.

"_You're hopeless child, you know that; completely hopeless._"

Hermione gave her friend a quick hug before slipping out the door, "Love you too, Gin."

Quietly laughing, she turned, starting to head back to her room.

Previously overlooked, Ron was splayed across the couch and Harry sat in an unnoticed chair, "Where is she going, Ginny?"

"Um… bathroom?"

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 21: ** "Dreams are for rookies. A guy can only take so much disappointment." – Hercules

Eh, ending was weak in my mind, but oh well (:

Thanks so much to: **TheOneAndOnliiBethii, ktkitty4, lauredilian, Hermone'sBFF454, lacking a better name, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, alf05, blossomgirl94, LEMONSKY4, spikeecat **

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	23. Drabble 23

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 23

In Which Someone Does Some Observing

.

He chuckled from his dinner seat in the front of the room, chuckling to himself every one and awhile as he surveyed the students, both new and returning. As he stroked his beard, he smiled at the, obviously nervous, first years.

But, during the Sorting Hat ceremony, this aging man found that his eyes were particularly drawn two some interaction taking place in the back of the room.

Not perversely, but merely as an observer, he noticed that the students, epically the girls, had matured in more ways than one, "_My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year_." He spared a quick glance at a still bushy haired, but no longer buck-toothed, brunette, "_But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all_."

Taking a look at the boys of the seventh year, he noticed, with a glint in his eye and an idea forming in his head, that a Slytherin wasn't taking place in his house's cruel jokes about the incoming eleven-year-olds. If these glasses were showing him things correctly, he could he even say that the proclaimed Slytherin Prince was far too busy looking at something else, or someone else, at the Gryffindor table, perhaps.

Knowing that maybe they both needed a little bit of a push, Dumbledore smiled and clapped accordingly when the hat's latest victim, Cassandra Knightingale, he believed, was sorted into Hufflepuff, but this old man's mind was quite far away from all this. Dumbledore decided that he rather did like match-making, and he had always wanted a little inter-house unity.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 22: **"You are hopeless, child. You know that. Completely hopeless." – Little Mermaid

I am so, so sorry that this has taken me so long, but good news, I have my computer back now, virus free! So plenty, plenty of updates to come; I promise.

Thanks so much to: **maiebella black, 0000DragonLover00000, callmecrazyovertwilight, LlamaPhi, Lilmissxx, Snow-Redd, Black Raven Midnight, Hermone'sBFF454, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, ktkitty4, lacking a better name, MercyMusicLove, Sharlmalfoy, Ella, blossomgirl94, fallingstar93, alf05, LEMONSKY4, DCoD, ..Sparkle, lauredilian, TwinsConspiracy, keelhaulrose, riceeaterxD, Kiariad, iceskaterluvr, XxXxSlytherinPrincessxXxX, TwILIgHt-Lover24, quik-wit**

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	24. Drabble 24

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 24

In Which No's and Yes's are Discussed

.

"You aren't serious."

She side-glanced at the redhead, "Do I ever kid?"

"No, not really…"

"Exactly."

"But you told me-"

"That I would say no; I realize."

Her friend raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand. You said you didn't say yes!"

"I didn't."

"What do you mean? How could he have-"

"_Oh, you know how men are. They think 'no' means 'yes' and 'get lost' means 'take me, I'm yours'." _

She looked up to the older girl, her somewhat role model, "I've never met a boy like that."

"You will."

.

_He_ really needed to bugger off.

"You're really cute, you know that?"

She shot a glance at the Italian, "You're really annoying."

Scooting closer to her on the snow covered bench that she, reluctantly, shared with him, the Italian just chuckled, "Let's go to Hogesmade together this weekend. What do you say, Little Red?"

"Get lost," She snorted.

"Aw, Red, I knew wanted me."

Ginny Weasley groaned as Blaise Zabini enveloped her in a hug. She then understood quite clearly how Hermione's 'no' was most likely interpreted by the blond Slytherin Prince.

She found herself going with Blaise Zabini to Hogesmade that weekend.

Lesson learned: Slytherin boys were a force of nature.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 23: ** "My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all." – Mulan

Thanks so much to: **4peri4, xMidnight Muse, blossomgirl94, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, IPreferBoysThatSparkle, maiebella black, Sharlmalfoy, Lilly Rae, TwILIgHt-Lover24, lauredilian, punkchick18, readacholic828, lacking a better name, All The Pretty Horses, Black Raven Midnight, ktkitty4, iceskaterluvr, Hermione'sBFF454, DCoD, keelhaulrose, MercyMusicLove, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, **

Kind of lame (and a weak update for those who have been waiting for so long). But I do love you, I promise!

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	25. Drabble 25

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 25

In Which the Easy Way Out is Not Taken

.

She really couldn't believe that she was doing this, in this venue, no less.

Almost silently pushing open the door, she slipped her way in, as quiet as a church mouse. The brunette knew that she was the only one in here besides _him_, Blaise had guaranteed her that, but she still couldn't help feeling somewhat uneasy; after all, she had already broken three rules just by stepping around the sweat covered practice jerseys to get to the back of the room (theft, she stole the key, trespassing, she wasn't supposed to be in here, and vandalism, as she was sure that before this was over she would break something, probably throwing it at _him_ so she could make her getaway, if someone were to ask the Gryffindor at that moment).

Patiently, she was somewhat surprised that she had waited until he had gotten out of the shower and heard the slamming of a locker, for her bravery to leave her. In the face of multiple dangers that Harry and Ron had got her into, she had laughed, but this, this she couldn't handle.

As she attempted to noiselessly make her way back to the door and slip back out before her presence was known, the brunette knew she was making a mistake, but she couldn't stop her feet from moving closer to the easy way out of this mess that she had made. Isn't that what she wanted? The easy way out?

The rough voice snapped her out of her reverie as she mentally debated with her hand on the handle, "Hermione Granger, if you walk out that door and leave me in here, I don't know if I would pull myself out of self-pity to go find you."

The girl in question turned around to come face to face with the one boy she both wanted and didn't want to see, "Hello, Draco."

He stared at the petite figure in front of him and practically sputtered, "That's all you have to say to me? A week without a word or so much as a glance, and all you have to say is, 'Hello, Draco'?!"

Hermione had the courtesy to blush, "I just thought… maybe…"

Testing the hazardous waters, the Malfoy heir took a couple steps closer so he was right next to her and asked what he knew was on both of their minds, "What happened that night with your friends, love? What did they tell you?"

"It doesn't matter," She quickly said, finding her feet somewhat interesting for the first time, "They just pointed out some rumors about us, Dray, and I didn't find them to wonderful…"

"We both knew this is going to be hard! At least, I thought that you, the smartest, most brilliant witch of our year, would've known that. But none of them matter, Hermione, do you know that? All that matters is you and me," The blond grabbed her hand and placed it atop of his heart, "Do you feel that?"

She sniffled a bit but kept her hand where it was, "You're just having an adrenaline rush, Draco."

"_Don't you understand? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world! _Do you really believe that my heart beats like that for any girl that I pass in the hall?" He demanded while he pulled her into a hug, which she gladly accepted.

Ten minutes later, Hermione Granger had calmed down, lured back into emotional sobriety by her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. As he stroked her hair and murmured in her ear, she couldn't believe that she had debated taking the easy way out. She was so close to letting go the one person that really meant something to her, deeper than a friendship, and he returned the feeling. The Gryffindor couldn't believe that she had actually thought of letting that all go.

Watching him gather his things once they had finally decided it was time to leave, Hermione leaned against a set of lockers and wrinkled her nose, "I can't believe that we made up in the Slytherin locker room. How disgusting…"

He let out a deep laugh and took her hand, "You love it."

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 24: ** "You know how men are. They think 'no' means 'yes' and 'get lost' means 'take me, I'm yours'." – Hercules

Thanks so much to: **Hermione'sBFF454, All the Pretty Horses **

Only two people reviewed, I know, but I just thought I should give you a really long, nice story with a romantic Draco as a present for your waiting so long, and I couldn't stand that I gave you that whimpy excuse for an update, and out came this! I hope you enjoy it (:

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	26. Drabble 26

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 26

In Which a Bachelor Pad is Made

.

To have said that the girls were appalled at the scene that had previously been their boyfriends' apartment would have been the understatement of the century. Ripped pieces of cloth, furniture upturned, and a horde of random objects covered the rest of the surfaces.

Their first thought was that someone had died. But, very quickly, that had used their inductive reasoning to understand that no one had died, but there had to have been a magical fight of some sort. That could have been the only reason why this could happened in the span of the week that they were on vacation.

The redhead and the brunette tactfully made their way up the stairs, very careful to avoid stepping on any of the articles of clothing, because only Merlin knew if they were clean or dirty.

"_What primitive beasts are responsible for this mess?!_" Ginny Weasley said in amazement.

But her amazement, would turn to one of disbelief as she would open the bedroom door to find two men sprawled across their own beds, respectively, dead asleep in underwear that was four days old and cartons of take out were scattered strategically across the room.

The boys would later try to defend themselves by saying it was their bachelor pad. Needless to say, the girls won that argument.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 25: **"Don't you understand? You mean more to me than anything in this entire world!" – Peter Pan

Another little thing that couldn't leave my head… sorry it was more random than romantic!

Thanks so much to: **krazie-livin, Brokenshardsofmyheart99, camel8414, FairyPuppy, McFressie, desmc, riceeaterxD, auscorpiotiger, MyMotherForgotToGiveMetheName, MustLuvTwilight, nejiXtenten4everz, It's me, get over it, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, maiebella black, fallingstar93, Marlo, Rae, keelhaulrose, Sharlmalfoy, ktkitty, MercyMusicLove, Hermione'sBFF454, All the Pretty Horses, iceskaterluvr, LEMONSKY4, jessirose85, lacking a better name, TwILIgHt-Lover24, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, DCoD, lauredilian, quik-wit**

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	27. Drabble 27

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 27

In Which Draco is Whipped

.

To say he was worried how his date would turn out would have been the understatement of the century, as far as Blaise was concerned. His best mate had turned the entire common inside out with his crazy antics and pleas of help regarding his date with the Gryffindor. The Italian was more than sure that the first years were scared of their Slytherin Prince.

And this is where one could find most of the seventh year boys could be found as of late, in the middle of the common room watching, in hysterics, as their proclaimed leader frantically tried to fix himself so he was at least "presentable".

The boys, the self-proclaimed men, of the Slytherin house were indeed shouting comments at the blond, telling him how whipped he was over one mere brunette girl.

"Mates, _she is the girl to come and break the spell!_" Blaise exclaimed loudly as all of the boys doubled over in laughter at the platinum blond.

But even as Draco Malfoy glared at his roommates, he knew that his best mate was speaking the truth. Hermione Granger was the girl to come and break the spell. He was whipped, and he couldn't even deny it. Bloody hell.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 26: ** "What kind of primitive beasts are responsible for this mess?!" – Tarzan

Hmm, so I didn't know the British slang for whipped (if there is one?), so I just used what I say, haha. Small-ish, but I like it(: Anyway, just so people haven't think I've died: a few things are in progress right now (1) finally a new chapter update for Sixteen Candles, the outline has been written, so it shouldn't be too long now.. (2) an update for Fame by Quotation, the quote is a tricky one for me, and I'm not sure where I'm going to go with it yet, though, and finally (3) a, very belated, Valentine's Day themed story, even though it's very very late. (:

Thanks so much to: **MissMirandaCullen, Eicklehart, Lightest'Ink, j2poet, scribbl, DCoD, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, Hermione'sBFF454, lacking a better name, LEMONSKY4, Black Raven Midnight, maiebella black, Eicklehart, blossomgirl94, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, quik-wit, MercyMusicLove, MadeNew, Sharlmalfoy, iceskaterluvr, TwIlIgHt-Lover24, lauredilian, riceeaterxD**

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	28. Drabble 28

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 28

In Which Hermione Gets Lost

.

She never expected to be on this unknown part of the dungeon by herself. Hermione definitely was the third of the trio that didn't like to find herself in new adventures and to go looking for trouble.

Well, she tried to justify herself, she wasn't exactly looking for trouble, if you count walking the complete opposite when you find one of your best guy friends (Harry) snogging one of your best girl friends (Ginny) up against one of the dungeon walls while she was doing her rounds. And with this as her excuse for being so lost in the dungeons, the brunette decided just to keep on trucking forward, after all she would run out of places to go eventually.

"_Where are you going?_"

She felt a shiver run down her spine as found _him_ and some of his cronies lounging against the wall, obviously content in just being lazy in the middle of a deserted hall, "_I'm not quite sure where…_"

"Maybe you should turn and go back the way you came."

Hermione sniffed indignantly; no boy would tell her what to do, Slytherin or not, "I think I should go this way."

Draco Malfoy shook some of his hair out of his gray eyes, giving her a pointed look that she couldn't help but catch, "_If you don't know where you're going, then does it matter which way you go?_"

"… I guess not."

He laughed quietly and stood up straighter, "Keep going straight, then turn left and you'll find the moving staircase through the double doors."

"Thanks," The Gryffindor sarcastically spat, waiting for a snide comment to follow, and she was more than a little surprised when all she received was a playful wink in return.

As she took his advice, she wondered to herself if he would lead her into some sort of pit or trap, and why she was just walking into it, fully trusting him. When she cautiously opened to doors and found the staircase, as he had said, she knew why.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 27: ** "She is the girl to come and break the spell!" – Beauty and the Beast

Sorry this wasn't up earlier, for some reason my internet wouldn't let me upload this..

Thanks so much to: **fallingstar93, Black Raven Midnight, LEMONSKY4, vanillabean18, All the Pretty Horses, lacking a better name, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, iceskaterluvr, Jazii26, PoisonedAngelous, MadeNew, blossomgirl94, iceskaterluvr, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, MercyMusicLove, jessirose85, lauredilian, DCoD, Hermione'sBFF454, TwILIgHt-Lover24, riceeatedxD**

Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review.


	29. Drabble 29

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 29

In Which Ginny Is Muted

.

Ginny never believed that she of all people would be the one who was running around, with a silencing spell cast on her, desperately running down the corridors in the Slytherin dungeons to find someone to help her.

Just wait until she got her hands on that snake, oh this Wealsey vowed that she would get that snarky blond good. The nerve of him, putting a silencing spell on her, but what really shocked the redhead, is that her own best friend, out of her embarrassment for being caught snogging with her secret boyfriend.

She wasn't even looking where she was going when she ran into her savior, the boy who would hopefully find in his cold, snake-y heart to lift the curse off her.

"Well, hello there, you're not a Slytherin-" the Greek god-like boy in front of her said grabbing her shoulders to help steady her, but instead of accepting the help she started wildly waving at her mouth.

The dark skinned Italian laughed at her, amused, but not fully understanding what she meant by her gestures. Frantic to get the silencing spell of her, she tried to shake his shoulders (which didn't work out so well, she noticed, as she had to stand on her tip-toes and he didn't budge) and pointed to her mouth while trying to speak emphasizing her point.

"Hey, uh, _look, you're really cute, but I can't understand what you're saying._"

She smacked her forehead with her palm.

.

After ten more minutes of crazy gestures, she decided that it would be best just to drag him to the scene of the crime. Most likely they were still there, and now that she had a spokesperson (sort of), she could finally talk again!

So as she opened the closet door for Blaise and gestured for him to look inside, Ginerva would have never guessed in a million years that this gorgeous boy would've been best mates with _him_.

Draco looked up languidly at his best mate, "I see you've found Little Red. Do you need something, Zabini?"

The beautiful boy next to her chuckled and gave a little tip of the head to my best friend who was currently smudged in-between the wall and her boyfriend, "Well, hey, Granger; fancy seeing you down in the snake pit. Anything you'd like to tell me, Drake?"

Not even pausing to think the blond slammed the door in their faces, but not without saying, "No, actually, I don't. Now if you'd excuse us, we're busy."

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 28: ** "Where are you going?" – "I'm not quite sure where…" – "If you don't know where you're going, then does it matter which way you go?" – Alice in Wonderland

Just a little bit of some fluffy stuff for you guys as a gift, since I FINISHED the third chapter of Sixteen Candles! It's off to my beta right now and should be out soon- yay! (I know, it's taken me long enough, right?)

Thanks so much to: **All the Pretty Horses, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, LEMONSKY4, MercyMusicLove, Hermione'sBFF454, GeeTiger, Rose DiNozzo, fairyqueen maeve, jessirose85, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, DCoD, chocolaterox92, YIsTheRumAlwaysGone, Malingo13, TheSilentlyCryingAngelofDeath, JennyLalaLand, blossomgirl94, maiebella black, desmc, lauredilian, riceeaterxD, Edward'sGirlForEternity, Hermione'sBFF454, Kitty-Iheartu, ornagesplot, Sharlmalfoy**

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	30. Drabble 30

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 30

In Which Forever is Discussed

.

The hard look written all over his face was all she needed to see to know her best mate wasn't hear to have sympathy for her situation or to be understanding. He was out for answers, for the truth, which she would've been more than happy to comply with giving if his demeanor had been much less hostile that it was at present.

The brunette had offered him coffee, and he declined harshly. She sat on the couch, watching him pace. He had been skirting around the elephant in the room, even though she knew he was dying to comment.

Everyone had already shared their minds on her relationship with the blond Slytherin. Countless vicious names had been thrown in her direction, as well as Draco receiving silly death threats from Ronald.

And the great Harry Potter spoke for the first time on the topic.

"What happened, Hermione? You said you would hate him forever."

She would've looked downright radiant when she smiled if her eyes hadn't been filled with tears, "_Forever is a long, long time, and time has a way of changing things_, Harry."

He sadly looked down at her, "Is forever changing our friendship?"

"Will you let it?"

And for another time in her life, the know-it-all of the century made another resounding silence in the room. She was worried for what Harry's reaction would be to her question. When she agreed to be Draco's girlfriend she knew it would be hard for her friends, but she never expected to lose anyone out of this. What if she would have to choose?-

"When do I get to meet him?"

She smiled.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 29: **"Look, you're really cute, but I can't understand what you're saying." – Finding Nemo

Thanks so much to: **The Jazzled Author, Emilyy 8D, zillanna, not-so-average-07, mia818, blackXroseXpiano93, Hikari Tenshi17, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, MercyMusicLove, chocolaterox92, Sharlmalfoy, LEMONSKY4, lacking a better name, maiebella black, DCoD, lauredilian, Kitty-Iheartu, MadeNew, Kailia Sage**

I just felt like writing (:

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	31. Drabble 31

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 31

In Which Draco Mentors

.

"I can not believe that you're doing this, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Looking up like a child with a hand caught in the cookie jar, her boyfriend didn't even try to hide his guilt. Dangling Fred's Firecrackers (which Hermione could only be assumed that Draco had stolen from Ron), above his head while she jumped up to try to catch them, she ground her teeth and launched into her infamous lecture of respecting the other students.

"He was just showing me how to have fun." The eleven year old muttered.

Whipping around to face him, Hermione snarled, "_I warn you dear child, if I lose my temper, you lose your head. Understand?_"

"Now, Herm, love," Draco cooed, pulling her into a hug. It was clear that the need for the embrace was onside, as the small brunette desperately tried to get free so she could reprimand them both once more. This time, however, the well-developed Quidditch muscles were the reason for her unsuccessfulness. "No need to get feisty."

While still in mid-hug with his livid girlfriend, the sly ferret winked at his loyal follower and mouthed, "Quick, run."

And as the small first year sprinted as fast as he could back to the safety of the common room, he thought of how he couldn't wait to tell his friends all about how the Slytherin Prince saved him, but more importantly, how the Slytherin Prince's girlfriend was a psycho Gryffindor.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 30: **"Forever is a long, long time and time has a way of changing things." – Fox and the Hound

Thanks so much to: **All the Pretty Horses, MercyMusicLove, LEMONSKY4, maiebella black, oXXb00kw0rmXXo, blossomgirl94, chocolaterox92, The Jazzled Author, broadwaychick07, Draco and Hermione is like PBJ, Cuteblndegoddess, IFoundNowhere, lacking a better name, Hermione'sBFF454, DCoD, GeeTiger, lauredilian, Kitty-Iheartu, not-so-average-07, vanillabean18, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, TwILIgHt-LoVeR24, Random Inspired, Fiera Sabre, TwILIgHt-LoVeR24, riceeaterxD, Sharlmalfoy, ZomgShaylex, keelhaulrose, Neeyam**

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	32. Drabble 32

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 32

In Which Cats Play a Roll

.

To Hermione Malfoy, they were just the cats; one, Crookshank's successor, Lady, was hers, while the other three were just the neighborhood cats. Sometimes she would laugh with Draco and joke around about what the crazy felines could be doing hanging around each other the entire day.

They never suspected that they might actually be the topic of conversation.

.

Lady stretched her dark brown body as she woke up from her evening nap, only to find her neighbors, Emmie Zabini, Bailey, and Ambrose Potter already lounging around atop of her mahogany picnic table in the backyard, waiting for her.

Jumping onto the table to join her friends, she rolled over onto her stomach, and asked them a question that had been on her mind quite a lot lately, "_What's a baby?_"

Ambrose almost coughed up her hairball right then, "Why do you ask?"

"Well I don't know," Lady started, "I've just heard Hermione and Draco talking about it quite often is all.."

"_Well, they… they resemble humans_," Ambrose started cautiously, "_But I'd say a mite smaller, and they walk on all fours._"

"_And if I remember correctly,_" Bailey added, "_They beller a lot._"

Lady nodded her head, taking in all this information. They didn't seem bad until Bailey continued, "_But they're very expensive. You'll not be permitted to play with it._"

"_But they're mighty sweet._" Ambrose purred, "_And very, very soft._"

Emmie looked disgusted, "_Just a cute little bundle… of trouble!_"

Bailey and Ambrose narrowed their eyes, "Just because the Zabini child was a torture to live with doesn't mean the Malfoy baby will be a pain."

Laughing to herself, Emmie laid over to bask in the sunlight, "Have you seen the parents?"

Lady's eyes grew very wide, "Oh no."

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 31:** "I warn you dear child, if I lose my temper, you lose your head. Understand?" – Alice in Wonderland

Thanks so much to: **Rose DiNozzo, emiz.12, All The Pretty Horses, Lightest'Ink, blossomgirl94, LEMONSKY4, no-so-average-07, DCoD, lacking a better name, keelhaulrose, lauredilian, maiebella black, Hermione'sBFF454, desmc, Pocket-93, Kitty-Iheartu, The Jazzled Author**

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	33. Drabble 33

**Just a quick warning, this is my attempt at a dark!Hermione and deatheater!Draco. There isn't much angst and it isn't too descriptive, so if you like this kind of stuff, which personally I enjoy reading, I'm sorry if it isn't up to your par. Please remember that I do only write humor and this is an experiment as someone asked me to write it. Thanks! **

.

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 33

In Which Darkness Prevails

.

Draco rubbed the soft skin of her hand and pressed a kiss to her forehead before seeing her down the hall towards the final initiation test. He very proud of his doll; once others had taken their prizes those girls wouldn't let themselves be broken into their way of life, into the life of a Death Eater.

His brunette on the other hand, had taken a liking to this standard of living. She was changed and ready to present to the Dark Lord as a follower. It was almost as if she wanted it this way, wanted to become a Death Eater's wife, after all she had made no objections since they had captured her.

Potter and Weasel were probably scared out of their arses trying to find her, but she was never going back. Either she passed the initiation or she would be killed. But he, firsthand, had seen the evil take hold of her heart, and he knew, without a doubt, she would be accepted.

As a swan spreads it's breathtakingly beautiful wings to fly, the beautiful nineteen year old gracefully opened her arms to the Dark Lord and bowed, as one should.

And as for her test, Voldemort asked his newfound follower, "_If I tell you I want _Harry Potter's _head on a platter, what do you say?_"

Without a second's hesitation, the smartest witch of her generation smiled, "_Medium or well done?_"

Hermione Jane Granger passed with flying colors, as per usual.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 32: ** "What's a baby?" - "Well, they… they resemble humans, but I'd say a mite smaller, and they walk on all fours." - "And if I remember correctly, they beller a lot." - "But they're very expensive. You'll not be permitted to play with it." - "But they're mighty sweet, and very, very soft." - "Just a cute little bundle… of trouble!" – Lady and the Tramp

**READ THIS!** – So I've found myself falling quite behind on reading any D/Hr fanfiction as I can't find the time to sort through all of the wonderful ones from the poorly written. If anyone would like to offer up their story or a particular favorite story of yours for me to read and review, that would be absolutely wonderful! I need to get back into the habit of reading fanfiction as well as writing…

Thanks so much to: **Anna Scathach, SkyePuppy25, All The Pretty Horses, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, MercyMusicLove, Pocket-93, blossomgirl94, not-so-average-07, lacking a better name, keelhaulrose, fallingstar93, MadeNew, LEMONSKY4, chocolaterox92, Hermione'sBFF454, Kitty-Iheartu, DCoD, desmc, TwIlIgHt-LoVeR24, GeeTiger, lauredilian,** **Tigger76, fransisca, desmc, The Dark Mistress Blue, TheSilentlyCryingAngelofDeath, QueenCleopatra**

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	34. Drabble 34

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 34

In Which Ron and Harry Aren't All Bad

.

It was a quiet dinner without her there, they concluded. There was no one to yell at them for not reading the daily post, or at the very least skipping to the sports section. There was no one to tell them to eat fruits and vegetables or else they'll grow up fat and unhealthy. There was no one to inform them to tuck in their shirts or to put the fear of Merlin into them since they refused to listen. She was their mother figure here at their boarding school.

Now, however, she was spreading her motherly duties y helping those Slytherins. They loved her, in their own sly cunning way. She didn't mind doing things for them to help them in their schemes, as long as it didn't hurt anyone, and those emerald green clad students had come to figure out that having the soon-to-be Head Girl on you're side isn't necessarily a bad thing.

Ron sighed deeply as he watched a third of their trio laugh at a joke the Ferret fed to her, "_I'm afraid I've been thinking, _Harry."

Looking up from his pork, the boy who lived gave his best friend an incredulous glance, but instead of being angry, the redhead just laughed, "_A dangerous pastime… I know._ But I'm thinking it's time we apologize for overreacting. Maybe, if we trust her, we should give the Albino a chance."

Harry Potter looked over to the Slytherin table, "I think you're right, Ron. It's time we fixed things. After all, we're starting to smell of unwashed clothes and sweat from Quidditch; we need our mother back."

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 33: **"If I tell you I want _Harry Potter's_ head on a platter, what do you say?" – "Medium or well done?" – Hercules

It pains me to call Draco an albino, since he's so pretty.. (: I didn't like this one as much as other's I've written, but here it is, none the less.

Thanks so much to: **TheOneAndOnliiBethii, Hermione'sBFF454, Sammuse, Anna Ierse, All The Pretty Horses, blossomgirl94, jessirose85, not-so-average-07, broadwaychick07, chocolaterox92, DCoD, lacking a better name, WhateverIsGonnaBeMyName, xXDramione-luvXx, vanillabean18, maiebella black, MercyMusicLove, keelhaulrose, lauredilian, Anna Scathach, GeeTiger, LEMONSKY4, McFressie, jessirose85**

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	35. Drabble 35

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 35

In Which Secret Meetings Occur

.

"Don't you realize how dangerous this is, love?" He hissed at her in the darkness of the alcove that she had dragged him into. His voice portrayed the anger he should have been feeling, but she knew he was just as overjoyed to see her, as was she to see him without a scrape on his body, "I told you to stay away from me until this was over."

The brunette looked up at him, ignoring his question in order to pursue her own, "You went again last night, didn't you?"

"You know I have to go to all of _those_ meetings." He sighed, running a free hand trough his platinum blonde hair, but upon seeing her start to tear up, he brought her closer, "There's no use crying about it love, it's just how things are right now."

Before sending herself into a crying hysteria, she wailed, "I don't understand why you have to risk your life to spy for the Order!"

After murmuring numerous sweet, comforting things in her ear to sooth his girlfriend, Draco Malfoy whispered, "You're better off without me; it would be a lot safer for you…"

Hermione looked up at him, but not with scolding eyes, "_I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you._"

The seventeen year old, who already knew the pain of a curse made of dark magic, seen what war could do for a family, and knew the risk of deciding so be a spy for the order, pulled his girlfriend closer, as to make sure he couldn't slip through his fingers and disappear, "I know."

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 34: **"I'm afraid I've been thinking. A dangerous pastime… I know." – Beauty and the Beast

Just some fluff- because I can (:

Thanks so much to: **CryBloodRedTears, MadeNew, chocolaterox92, Hermione'sBFF454, quik-wit, not-so-average-07, HeyyBabyy, keelhaulrose, All the Pretty Horses, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, blossomgirl94, xXDramione-luvXx, TwILIgHt-LoVeR24, FoxyFire, jessirose85, lacking a better name, riceeaterxD, maiebella black, DCoD, Kitty-Iheartu, lauredilian, Black Raven Midnight, LEMONSKY4 **

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	36. Drabble 36

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 36

In Which Ron Has a Fit

.

"I forbid you from ever seeing him again."

She snorted, "Oh, what are you now, my father? You're only the older brother, you have absolutely no right telling me who I can and cannot date."

Ron's fiery red hair stood on end; it was one thing for his best friends to be going out with Slytherins but there was no chance that he was going to let his sister get mixed up into this mess, "I have every right! You're my sister and Zabini's known for being the Slytherin player! He's practically a man-whore!"

"Oh, and what are you," She growled, words laced with venom, "We all see you going around and sleeping with all of the Gryffindor girls that are of age; disgusting."

"So you _**are**_ sleeping with him!"

"Stop accusing me of things I told you I've never done!" Ginerva hissed, "Just because you don't see him the way I do, doesn't mean it's a bad decision." She sniffed condescendingly, "And Hermione approves."

Ron jeered at her naivety, "I don't give a boggart's arse if Hermione approves, she's going out with the worst of them! And, let me enlighten you a bit, shall we? What exactly do you see in him? His perverted actions that he displays are inacceptable."

"Like your much better," She murmured. Determined to get the final word in the argument she crossed her arms over her chest, "_Like so many things, it's not what's outside, but what is inside that counts, _and Blaise's inside is beautiful."

The elder Weasley blanched, "That made me throw up a little."

"Well it's true."

"I'm going to beat him up."

"I'd love to see you try."

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 35: ** "I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you." – Pocahontas

Ron is no match for our dear perverted Blaise. I know this isn't much Draco/Hermione action but, if you are a reader of my other D/Hr and B/G drabble collection Fame By Quotation, you would know that I am missing my dear perverted Blaise very much.. (:

Thanks so much to: **lacking a better name, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, Kitty-Iheartu, keelhaulrose, sick-atxxheart, maiebella black, xXDramione-luvXx, DCoD, TwILIgHt-LoVeR24, quik-wit, LEMONSKY4, lauredilian, not-so-average-07, blossomgirl94**

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	37. Drabble 37

This was made for _jessierose85_, upon her request because her idea fit perfectly with a quote I was going to use eventually. This is my attempt to express her wonderful idea- hope I didn't mess up too bad!(: warnings: soft Dark!, as in drabble.. 33? If I remembered correctly…

.

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 37

In Which Harry and Ron are Surprised

.

They never thought that the hope that they had for the Light side would ever dampen, that it would ever go out. But this was the seventh day that they had been captured, a Thursday if they had been counting correctly, and no one had come to save the boy-who-lived and his ever faithful sidekick from the grips of Voldemort's dungeons. Or perhaps, there were just a lot of failed attempts.

Instead of a jailbreak, the boys received frequent visits from two Death Eaters, in particular, and the torture would commence for that day. Hours on end of unadulterated agony was brought to them by their two worst classmates, Zabini and Malfoy, as was stitched on the front of their robes, as a uniform of sorts.

Ron, still trying to fight with that ardent hope that he still had left, was always the first to sass the two Death Eaters, "Draco and Blaise, you bastards-"

That redhead pureblood briefly caught a look at eyes behind a mask that twinkled with a sense of evil lurking in their depths. A female voice floated around him, almost soothing his wounds, like a mother's soothing voice would calm a child, "Oh, really, Ronald, we aren't Draco and Blaise."

Harry was surprised that the other Dark Lord follower was indeed female as well, "Not at all, we're their wives."

Trying to get another word in before another curse was received, Ronald Weasley snorted even though it caused him pain, "What Slytherin sluts would marry them?"

Hermione Granger Malfoy and Ginerva Weasley Zabini un-cloaked themselves, all kidding aside and back to the ice-queen-like manner of tone, "We would."

To be tortured and on the brink of death was one type of pain, Harry found himself thinking disdainfully, but having it be your best friend and your former girlfriend that was at the hand of your misery was a whole different level of misery. He had been stabbed in the back by the two women in his life that he had been closest to.

With sad eyes, Ronald Weasley looked up at his lost sister, "What happened, Gin? What happened to you?"

A cold demeanor answered him, "_Sooner or later, people have to grow up._"

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 36: ** "Like so many things, it's not what's outside, but what is on the inside that counts." – Aladdin

Hopefully I didn't butcher it.. :\

Thanks so much to: **colgan20, DazzleMeEdward11, redgrrl, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, fantasia-49, maiebella black, DCoD, TwILIgHt-LoVeR24, lacking a better name, LEMONSKY4, All the Pretty Horses, mischievous female, Hermione'sBFF454, MercyMusicLove, keelhaulrose, chocolateroxo92, lauredilian, weasley'sseconddaughter, not-so-average-07, count kalliovski, Emmettrox12, munkyaround, Sharlmalfoy, blossomgirl94, vanillabean18, riceeaterxD, , nimetontyhmii, ILiveInSuffragetteCity, ., ILiveInSuffragetteCity, Kitty-Iheartu, MadeNew**

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	38. Drabble 38

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 38

In Which Blaise Offers

.

"_We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, and we go home happy. What do you say? Come on." _

Ginny whipped around so she was facing **him**, trying to continue to stalk away from him, but backwards. "You…" She wagged her finger at him, "You are mental!"

Blaise chuckled to himself, unfazed by the insult, "It's just one miniscule favor-"

The last thing she said before she tripped over some sticks was, "Pretending to be your girlfriend isn't a miniscule favor!"

Helping her up with ease (which, in fact, what when Ginny first realized how big he was. He wasn't lithe and light looking like Malfoy, Hermione's boyfriend. He was indeed.. a big boy), and held her hands, "It's only for my family."

"Oh," She tried out sarcastically, "Only for your family. Who put you up to this? Draco? Hermione? I stole her scarf **once** and now this…"

"Bloody hell, Ginny, no one put me up to this,"

He kissed her. Nothing fancy, not trying to be romantic or chivalrous, he just kissed her. There wasn't a moment's hesitation where he hovered over her lips, and she didn't have the chance to decide to accept or decline the kiss, but she loved it none the less.

She blinked as he let her go, "What was that favor you wanted again?"

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 37: **"Sooner or later, people have to grow up." – Peter Pan

So for the last drabble I got a lot of mixed reviews, some of you loved it, while others hated it. I got some nasty PMs that said that I should never write dark! fics again because they were "disgusting". I know I'm not going to be liked by everyone, but please be _**respectful**_ and keep in mind that some people enjoy reading a change of pace- thank you!

Another note- sorry I couldn't review reply to everyone, but today was my birthday and I wanted to give you guys a present, and I just didn't have the time to take the tedious time to review reply to everyone, even though I love doing it(:

Thanks so much to: **odi101, quik-qit, All the Pretty Horses, blossomgirl94, DCoD, MotorMouthMili, jessierose85, Hermione'sBFF454, camel8414, maiebella black, Happy, ZomgShaylex, Kitty-Iheartu, GeeTiger, chocolaterox92, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, TwILIgHt-LoVeR24, ..hot, not-so-average-07, vanillabean18, mischievous, lo, lacking a better name, Pocket-93, ricceaterxD, lauredilian, dracolover82093, broadwaychick07, LilMizzMolly, Sharlmalfoy, Made New, xVampirexBunnyx**

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	39. Drabble 39

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 39

In Which Draco Has a Plan

.

Ginny Weasley, who was baking in the hot sun, looked from her best friend and her boyfriend to her brother and her former crush, uninterested with the sickeningly adorable couple and the Quidditch conversation. She declared, "I am positively bored."

Hermione pitted her, she really did. Her poor best friend had nothing to do for the past couple of days. The warm weather always had taken a toll on Ginny. Usually, the brunette was right there with her, but this break, her seventeenth summer, Hermione hadn't planned that she would have Draco Malfoy as a boyfriend and as company.

But little did the redhead know Draco had a… present of sorts for dear Ginerva Weasley. He had been trying diligently for the past two weeks to impress her; he at least wanted to be on somewhat of good terms with his girl's best friend. The Slytherin Prince had already won Potter and the Weasel over with material Quidditch things and promises of taking wonderful care of their muggleborn sister. Once he had remembered Ginny's secret, however, he knew that this was a foolproof plan.

This plan, in fact, that was in motion as he thought about it, and, on cue, a tall, muscled Italian made his way up the hill towards the apple tree that the group had situated themselves underneath, a little girl with brown curly hair bouncing on his shoulders as he carried her to see his friends.

And as this certain Italian put his smallest sister on the ground, he was more than ready for a tackle hug and kiss by his longtime, secret redheaded girlfriend, "Blaise!"

While her brother was busy getting re-acquainted with Ginny, the darling girl pouted and threw her arms around Draco's neck, brown waves curls falling in all directions, "You di-ent come to visit me; Im-a eat chu, Dray Dray!"

"I'm sorry, Maeve," The boy in question laughed as he hugged her closer, "But would you like to meet my girl?" Draco laughed as she nodded enthusiastically. Pulling Hermione closer he grinned, "This is Hermione."

Cupping her hand to the Blonde's ear, she whispered, "She's pretty."

Ron, who had obviously been quite confused with this whole ordeal, pulled the Slytherin boy (Blaise was it?) away from his baby sister, holding her shoulders, as to maybe try to keep him away from _him, _"Let me get this straight." He pointed from Blaise to Ginny, then from Maeve to Draco, "_You know her. She knows you. But she wants to eat him. And everybody's ok with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?_"

But he was quickly ignored by the rest of the group, Ginny pushing him away to get back to her special reunion.

"I've found," Harry started, "That it's easier just to accept things instead of trying to understand them, Ronald."

He grumbled, "They could've at least warned me…"

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 38: ** "We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, and we go home happy. What do you say? Come on." – Hercules

It's somewhat an awkward way of ending it, but I'm satisfied. This took a lot of thought, though.. I don't really know why. Be sure to check out my new oneshot: **Dear Cats, This Is War**! It's my first oneshot in a while so.. I hope it turns out well. It should be out in the next couple of days- so keep an eye out for it. (:

And does anyone know why my review replies are sending through? Huh, that might be a problem..

Thanks so much to: **TheOneAndOnliiBethii, The Jazzled Author, blossomgirl94, chocolaterox92, mischievous female, Hermione'sBFF454, vanillabean18, jessierose85, lacking a better name, keelhaulrose, xVampirexBunnyx, maiebella black, dracolover82093, MercyMusicLove, MadeNew, Kitty-Iheartu, Anna Scathach, ILiveInSuffragetteCity, All the Pretty Horses, Howl To The Moon, FlyingPurplePeopleEaters, Iridessa, insaneprincess, not-so-average-07, Sharlmalfoy, riceeaterxD, lauredilian, DCoD, TwILIgHt-LoVeR24**

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	40. Drabble 40

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 40

In Which Not Everything is Accepted

.

She hated having to be able to sit through this agony. Knowing from the moment he proposed that this moment would someday have to come, the only thing Hermione wished for right now was that her soon to be father-in-law would be understanding towards why his own son kept such a big secret from him. Or even more understanding towards why the Mrs. didn't tell her husband what was going on when she found out.

There was silence in the kitchen between the two women. They could hear the yelling from the upstairs study quite clearly. She didn't flinch or so much as bat an eye as she heard an older voice refer to her as a mudblood, a whore, or a mongrel out for money. She loved that man's son, and to her, that was all that mattered.

And Mrs. Malfoy, her lithe form crumpled over her coffee, in somewhat of defeat. They had not said a word to each other for the entire day. The usually peppy Malfoy Matriarch had been reduced to a shell of a woman, having to listen to her husband and her son verbally battle it out.

It wasn't too long before Draco stormed out of the study, his father bellowing after him. He took Hermione by the hand and led her out, without a single word communicated between anyone in the tense room.

His mother followed, and right before her blond angel slipped out of her life altogether with his wonderfully kind fiancé, she kissed the top of his head and brushed a delicate hand across the brunette's face, "_If only I can make him understand… I just don't see the way he does_ anymore. I love you both."

Nodding curtly, not usually one for sharing his feelings, Draco slipped out.

He would be sure to set up a meeting with his mother so she could meet her grandson… someday.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 39: **"You know her. She knows you. But she wants to eat him. And everybody's ok with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?" – The Lion King

Sorry if you didn't like the ending, it made perfect sense in my mind (: Ask me in you're review if you didn't get it, and I'll explain what I was going for. Sorry for such a long time between updates, but I'm really having a hard time with Sixteen Candles, but I'm working on it. I'm only about the third of the way done): Bare with me?

Thanks so much to:

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	41. Drabble 41

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 41

In Which Draco is Predictable

.

Ginny frowned, "I don't understand why you're letting him get away with this. It doesn't seem like something you would do…"

"Obviously you don't see my plan in the grand scheme of things," Hermione sipped her pumpkin juice as she watched with humorous eyes as her boyfriend attempted to make her jealous by flirting with the pretty Sarahbeth Flood. "I'm giving him a false sense of security. Once I turn it around on him, everything will be fine."

The redhead was shocked at her nonchalance, "But she's all over you're guy!"

A laugh was her response, "So? Just look at him. He's _obviously a flatterer who trifles with unsuspecting women's hearts_."

"Well, I guess if you're not upset."

"Oh, I'll get back at him for it. Trust me."

.

"Seamus, you have the cutest hair."

He smiled, "Thanks, Herm. You have pretty hair yourself."

Running a hand through it she giggled and blushed, "Thanks."

"Trying to make him jealous again?"

Giggle. "Trying? It works every time."

.

Draco glared, and nudged his best friend, "Do you see what she's doing? She's practically on top of him!"

Blaise didn't even look up from the Daily Prophet, "Mhm."

"And he's taking it! I should beat the crap out of his arse."

"Right."

"And under his other arm is Weaselette…"

"What?! My girlfriend better not be-"

Draco scowled, "Calm yourself, it's only Mione."

"You know this is your fault right."

"I was only trying to make her jealous…"

"Hermione doesn't get jealous, she gets even."

"Hmph."

"Payback's a bitch."

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 40: ** "If only I could make him understand… I just don't see things the way he does." – Little Mermaid

**Please note: **I'm sorry that last time didn't have a "Thanks so much to:" section. Or at least, it didn't say any names. Things have been hectic, and a friend was uploading the update for me, and she forgot that part of my instructions. No big deal (: It's getting really hard to keep track of everyone, too. I'm not going to put my "Thanks so much to:" anymore, but please know that I really appreciate each and every review… it helps me become so much of a better writer!

Anyway, kind of a weird ending, but oh well. (:

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	42. Drabble 42

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 42

In Which Blaise Wants Help

.

"Blaise Zabini, if you don't bugger off, I'm going to have to curse you."

"Malfoy… mate, come on. You gotta help me, here."

"You're a wizard; I'm sure you can come up with something romantic."

"I honestly can't believe you used Blaise and romantic in the same sentence."

"Bugger off, Pansy this doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Oh really, Blaise, because I think when I have to listen to your arse whine about your pining love for that redhead."

"Well I'm sorry if you two have the prime opportunities to help me, and you won't. My own best mates won't help me."

"Are you trying to woo her?"

"_No_, I'm trying to get her to hate me. Of course I'm trying to woo her, Pans."

"Well, and here all I was trying to do was help you!"

"… did she seriously just walk out on me?"

"Yes, yes she did."

"Drake, what am I going to do?!"

"You git, just _go on and kiss the girl_!"

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 41: ** "Obviously a flatter who trifles with unsuspecting women's hearts." - Aristocats

**Thanks so much to everyone who supports this story; it's so much appreciated! **

This is just an idea that won't get out of my head:]

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	43. Drabble 43

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 43

In Which Ron is Rash

.

Ron pouted, "But I was just trying to defend your honor!"

Shaking her head in remorse, Hermione continued to tend to his black eye, "I can defend my own honor, thank you, Ronald."

"I can't believe you're making me listen to you reprimand me about my act of noble bravery!"

He winced as she brushed a tender spot, "_Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble._ We both know that Draco has more advanced curses than you do…"

The redhead growled, "He cheated."

"Now, I highly doubt that, Ron."

"But I still can't believe you're going out with that snake."

"Well you better believe it. And you better not go defending my honor again, because next time I won't heal you."

He pouted.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 42: ** "Go on and kiss the girl!" - The Little Mermaid

**Thanks so much to everyone who supports this drabble collection. It means the world to me! **

I've been popping out these updates very frequently now… anyway, good news for anyone who follows my story Sixteen Candles- I just sent my update to fallingstar93, my beta! Once I get it back, I'll _finally _have a new update for you guys!! I'm so excited.

I have some bad news for you guys, however, I feel it's time to bring this drabble collection to a close. I have loads of other ideas and projects I would like to work on, and, even though I love writing these, I think it might be time. So, I already have the rest of them planned out, there are a total of 50 (that's seven more!). Again, I want to thank everyone who reviews/favorites/alerts this story, the people that just found it, and the people that have read it since the beginning. It means the world to me!

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. ___


	44. Drabble 44

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 44

In Which it's a Battle of Words

.

"I refuse you to go through with it."

The younger Malfoy growled at his father, "My wedding is not an **it**! She is not an it, and my soon to be son or daughter, **my baby**, is not an it!"

With equal venom, the elder scoffed, "I would bet my fortune that the mudblood's making up her pregnancy to get to you and your money. Both you and I know there's not too much wealth in saving the world."

"Don't you dare talk about her that way," Draco felt ready to kill his father with a few strategically cast curses.

"I always knew you would amount to nothing."

"You, bastard! You're so full of shite! _All my life, you have told me that the world is a dark, cruel place." _Draco threw the study door open, "_But now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you._"

Vaguely, he heard his father screaming after him, demanding him to come back. But after storming down the stairs, looking at her genuinely worried face, he remembered what really mattered now.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 43: **"Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." - Lion King

I felt like I needed to officially write out the argument between the two. Just think of this being the argument from Drabble 40. I know it's short, but I just got an image of the last bit. At least I'm updating- right?

**Thanks so much to everyone who supports this drabble collection. It means the world to me! **

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	45. Drabble 45

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 45

In Which Hermione Jumps Out

.

"You are not climbing through that window."

Hermione snorted as she rummaged through her chest, trying to find a decent jumper to wear, "Ginny, no matter what you say, Draco is out there, hovering on his broom, waiting for me so we can go on a date. I'm going."

"Don't you think this takes the secret dating idea to an extreme?"

"It's either this, or Draco and I will be the start of a Hogwarts civil war: the brave Gryffindors against the cunning Slytherin."

Sitting on top of one of the maroon beds, the redhead looked up to her role model, frantically trying to grab everything she would need. The usual good-two-shoes seemed to be up for anything if Draco was involved. They had been secretly dating for a good half a year now and even though Ginny and Blaise had found out by accident, they had kept it an amazing secret. They had toned down their verbal abuse of each other in public and if she looked close, sometimes she could pick out small smiles or precious eye contact.

And here she was, ready to hop out of her window, risking death by hundreds of feet towards the hard ground, so she and her boyfriend can go fly and take some adventure.

Opening the window, the brunette gave the blond a kiss on the lips, and started to climb through.

Ginny sighed, and got up to help her, "_People do crazy things when they're in love_…"

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 44: ** "All my life, you have told me that this world is a dark, cruel place. But now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is you." - The Hunchback of Notre Dame

Also, please note, I've been getting some reviews saying that these are "too short". A drabble is only supposed to be 300 words or less, so most of mine are too long. Not meaning to be sassy, that's just how it goes(:

And, for anyone who reads Sixteen Candles, I just made the outline for the next chapter, and it's a whole page and a half long! It's going to be a really good one, I promise.

**Thanks so much to everyone who supports this drabble collection. It means the world to me! **

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	46. Drabble 46

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 46

In Which Hermione is In Charge

.

Staring at the fireplace in anguish, Draco did everything not to squeal like a little first year girl, as his fiancé brought out the floo powder, "I don't want to go anymore."

Hermione snorted, "Oh, please. It's time. We're going."

"You're not going to like them," He challenged.

"That's a possibility."

"They're going to hate you."

"I could see that."

"They're going to call you nasty names and curse you until you go crazy from having to listen to them whine about you."

"Mhm."

"They're loathe you with every fiber of their beings."

"This is ridiculous. _Come on, nobody's that heartless._" She glared, "Now, stop being a prick and take the floo."

He grimaced, "I'm going under digress."

"Wonderful. Just get in the hearth, darling."

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 45: ** "People do crazy things when they're in love." - Hercules

**Thanks so much to everyone who supports this drabble collection. It means the world to me! **

Only four more left!

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	47. Drabble 47

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 47

In Which Tradition is Carried Out

.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "I can't believe it. Get that thing away from me."

Blaise looked offended as he brought the reptile closer to his chest, "But all he wants to do is say hello!"

Ginny gave him a stern look, "All he wants to do is bite my head off. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have __**feelings**__ for this monster._"

"We all love him, and you will too, I know it." Slowly dropping the snake onto her shoulders, he chuckled, "For everyone's first time in the common, they get to hold the snake; it's tradition, and you, Ginerva Weasley will not break tradition!"

"I highly doubt Hermione went through this torture."

Her boyfriend snickered, "Actually she was a little preoccupied when she had the snake of passage placed on her shoulders."

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Draco was giving her a frenchie wasn't he?"

"It's probable."

"Typical."

"I think that you're a little jealous of her circumstances," And he kissed her.

She screamed; the snake had hissed.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 46: ** "Come on, nobody's that heartless." - Emperor's New Groove

This is probably the last GW/BZ for this collection- awww. I thought I should leave them on a cute happy note. And new Sixteen Candles chapter off to the beta! So keep your eyes out for that.

_3 more.. _

**Thanks so much to everyone who supports this drabble collection. It means the world to me! **

Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review.


	48. Drabble 48

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 48

In Which the Whomping Willow Comes In

.

"Draco, honestly, you can't be serious."

He looked offended, "Of course I'm serious! Love, we're leaving in a matter of weeks from this school… _for good_. We need to leave our everlasting mark!"

"By you carving our names on the Whomping Willow?" Hermione raised her eyebrow, "I'm officially positive that my boyfriend is mental."

Stalking past her towards the tree, Draco Malfoy just smirked, forming a plan in his head that would get the blonde past the swinging limbs _without _ruining a perfect hair on his head.

She was about ready to hit him in the face for being so reckless about his life, "Why do you choose to put your life in danger so you can carve our bloody _names_ on a tree?!"

"_Faint heart never wins fair lady!_"

"Infamous last words," The brunette muttered before chasing after him.

Needless to say, the rest of the night was spent in Draco being rushed to the infirmary and Hermione caring for his every whim, including fixing his hair back to perfection.

He didn't mind that he had some broken limbs. He had successfully carved their initials into the trunk of the tree.

DM + HG, together forever.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 47: ** "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have _feelings _for that monster!" - Beauty and the Beast

_2 more… _

**Thanks so much to everyone who supports this drabble collection. It means the world to me! **

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	49. Drabble 49

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 49

In Which There Are Touching Words

.

Draco carried his exhausted son back into the Manor where his wife was probably waiting. It was his son's day for his special, undivided attention (all Hermione's idea of course. Each child is special; she believed and reminded him constantly, and every single one of them deserved a day completely devoted to them, once a month. Draco had groaned; they had six children).

Alexander was more than ready to fall over asleep. He got to do the one thing he loved with his dad all day: he got to play Quidditch. While watching his dad show him how to fly a broom, Alexander absentmindedly started playing with a snitch, letting it go, then grabbing it once it got close enough.

Floating in and out of sleep, he managed to catch Dad telling Mummy that he was a natural Seeker and they should put Alex in private lessons as soon as possible. Alexander wanted to protest when he heard his mom complain that he was only five, but all that seemed to come out of him mouth was a yawn.

After stripping him off and putting on fresh night clothes, Draco was about ready to tuck is son into bed.

Alex climbed under the covers, "Daddy?"

"Did you have fun today, Alexander?"

He nodded, "Dad, _if you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you._"

Draco smiled as he kissed his son on the head and told him that that seemed like a fine idea.

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 48: **"Faint heart never wins fair lady!" - Robin Hood

_1 more… _

More fluff, fluff, fluff for you guys. The next one is the last! ):

**Thanks so much to everyone who supports this drabble collection. It means the world to me! **

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	50. Drabble 50

**Once Upon a Disney**

Drabble 50

In Which Everything Falls Into Place

.

She didn't quite understand why she felt this way. True, it wasn't like they had sworn to forever be loathed enemies, but still. Wasn't it always her dream to marry one of her best friends, which would probably end up being Ronald, and live happily ever after? Wasn't that what everyone was rooting for?

Since when did opposites attract, she was curious, and why him of all people? He was a difficult person to read, that much she was sure of. Take his best mate, Blaise Zabini, for instance. Just by seeing how he tried to woo Ginny this past year, she was sure she could get inside his brain and know exactly what he was thinking, possibly before he would be thinking it. Same would go for any Slytherin of their year; they were just too predictable.

But he just threw all that rhyme and reason she had for Slytherins out the window. He broke all of her tried and true rules that the other Slytherins seemed to follow without question. He would smile at her, as some of his blonde hair fell into his face, and she would instantly turn into the most ungraceful person to walk (or fall upon, literally) the Earth. Even if he was in his usual blasé demeanor, he would say something so meaningful absentmindedly, and she would smile for the rest of the day because she knew deep down he wasn't made of ice.

And when she wrote all of this down in her journal, she found that it all made sense to her. It stared back at her, not holding her down, but instead filling her up with joy.

Hermione Granger smiled, "_So this is love?_"

.

**A/n.**

**Quote from drabble 49: **"If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you." - Winnie the Pooh

And **Quote from drabble 50: **"So this is love?" - Cinderella

Thank you so much for everyone who has taken interest in this collection. It means the world to me that I can write just for the fun of it, and have people enjoy it. I'm writing the same thing in my other collection I'm ending because, well, I really mean it (: Hope to hear from everyone real soon- Brittany.

But also, even though you all don't personally know him, two boys my age (they were acquaintances of mine, and my friend is one of the boy's girlfriend) were killed in a plane crash today. I'm a Christian, but I believe that any type of prayers, no matter what religion, make a difference. If it's only for one night, please keep them in your prayers (or if you're an atheist, you know, in your thoughts), it would mean the world to me.

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _

.

**New collection up now! Hope to see you all over there. **

**Hogwarts Is Still a High School**

**New York Quote Challenge Response**

**Summary: **Even when the characters we know and love have magic and can save the world, high school kids still say and do some pretty crazy stuff. New York Quotes Challenge, drabble collection, DM/HG main with other minor parings.

**Excerpt: **

Draco sighed as he flung his arm around her shoulders, "Now Hermione, I think you're blowing this a little out of proportion. It wasn't that big of a deal."

She was embarrassed to even be seen with her boyfriend, Slytherin Prince or not, "Draco, I have never seen someone as smashed as you were last night, and I can't believe you would do that…"

"Now, love, _I wasn't __**that**__ drunk_."

"_You_ peed on Professor McGonagall's chair in the Great Hall!"


End file.
